Beautiful
by DarthBubbles
Summary: Millions of subjects can pass through Korra's mind as she meditates, but all Mako can think of is how breathtakingly beautiful she is. Makorra duh . Post-season-one-finale oneshot. Rated for mild language and mild implied sensuality.


**A/N: I really need to start coming up with better titles. -_- **

**Makorra in all its splendor, as interpreted through my ridiculous fangirl mind. :D OTP FTWWWWWW! *dies***

**Also, assuming that "Spirits" is Avatar-world equivalent to the utterance of "god" which I normally do not approve of, but since the word is not god, but rather, Spirits, is appropriate to interpret Mako's awe.**

* * *

Spirits, she was beautiful.

He watched as she meditated, focused on the steady _in_, _out_ of her breathing in perfect rhythm. Her shoulders rose and fell in motion with each breath, as did the toned muscles of her nearly bare back. They moved beneath olive skin with smooth, determined motions that enraptured him. Even in the simplicity of taking breath, she was beautiful.

He knew not what was going through her meditating mind. He knew not that even after he'd confessed his love to her that she still mentally measured herself up to Asami Sato- Still insecure about her social skills. Still doubtful of her incredible beauty. Still in many ways a typical seventeen year old girl although she was far from ordinary. He didn't know all this, but he sometimes suspected. And in her humility, she was beautiful.

Her hand was clasped with his, their fingers entwined, and she meditated onward. She often asked for his presence during meditation, claiming it "calmed" her, or something along those lines. He absentmindedly traced circles along the back of her hand with his thumb, losing himself in the surprising smoothness of the surface. Few scars spiderwebbed across her perfect skin, though he'd only glimpsed them once before on a night of heated passion when he'd let the firebender inside take control of wandering hands. She'd been insecure about the revealing of those scars even as his lips smothered them in awe of her beauty. She'd stopped him then, wishing to wait some time for an action so serious, and he'd reverently respected that wish. For in her reservation, she was beautiful.

He assumed she was meditating on the current state of Republic City, in preparation for the council meeting later in the day. She'd become incredibly involved in City politics under Tenzin's tutelage, brokering an alliance between benders and nonbenders that most would have thought impossible. Mako sure as hell couldn't have done it. He didn't think even Tenzin or Iroh or any other leader he'd known could have done it. But _she_ could. And in her awe-inspiring wisdom, she was beautiful.

Part of him wished she was thinking about him as she sat there, ocean blue eyes closed and serene. But he knew she wasn't. She only meditated on him when they fought, and he'd tried to make argument more of a rarity between them ever since he'd realized she could connect to the Avatar state and kick his ass if necessary. Sometimes, though, for all his efforts to keep his cool, he couldn't handle it. He loved her, but Spirits! She could be so narrow-minded! And voices would be raised and things would be thrown and he'd eventually grab a livid Korra and kiss her for everything he was worth only for her to huff and walk away with a halfhearted apology. But in her fury, she was incomprehensibly beautiful.

And when she wasn't angry... Well, he couldn't take auburn eyes off of her.

Rough as she was, Korra reserved a special side for him. A side where she lay all senses and emotions bare to him in the trust that he would do the same. She listened like Bolin never could, opened up like Asami never had, offered comfort his parents weren't there to give. And he was himself and she was his everything. In her sensitivity, she was beautiful.

A light squeeze on his hand snapped his focus back to the present. Korra's sapphire eyes were locked onto him, confused. "Mako, you're staring."

He shook his head to clear his senses. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's okay, I don't really mind. You ok?"

Her eyebrows shot up in genuine delight and surprise as he grabbed her, pulled her to him, and fervently locked his lips with hers, savoring her feel and taste.

She pulled back, breathless. "Spirits, what was that?" she breathed, grinning. "Not that I'm complaining."

He simply smiled at her, touching her cheek and losing himself in cerulean eyes. "I don't tell you nearly enough, but..." He dropped his forehead to hers, breathing in her scent and reveling in everything that was Korra. And he placed a short, sweet kiss on her unsuspecting lips once again before proceeding.

"You're beautiful."


End file.
